the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbolts II
Thunderbolts II is the continuation of it's last story, as the Mad Thinker had escaped their clutches, the military tracked him down to Symkaria, he, now with his new army of Manslayer robots and the new Awesome Android, is taking over Symkaria town by town. The Thunderbolts (and Hawkeye) are deployed on August 2''nd'', 2015. Background The Story The Submarine After weeks at sea, the team arrives off the coast of Symkaria, with their new team-member Hawkeye who was assigned due to the mission's importance, sadly though, Red Hulk came down with sea sickness and Deadpool found the story boring and went back to sleep even after some attempted encouragement from Hawkeye. Arriving in Symkaria After arriving, they hide the submarine in a cave and they gear-up, Jack is given his normal armor believing it will help him in combat. Hawkeye and Punisher take the lead on this mission and begin to row out to shore on wooden boats given to them secretly by the Symkarian government. Searching for the Thinker As Punisher's command, they check every corner of every room of every building they enter, however hours later they find a town and burning skeletons near. The Manslayer robots, hard to destroy to their metal exterior and are also well programmed combatants. They used their large rifles and rpgs to blow up and destroy a Symkarian town killing civilians. Ambush on the Manslayers They tell the team to go for a silent approach, Juggernaut mocks this plan as he is a very loud person. They then break-up, Punisher and Hawkeye get to high-ground to pick off unsuspecting Manslayers. However, Juggernaut rushes in a bit too early and begins destroying the robots as he sees them actually shooting civilians. Jack o' Lantern then flies in lighting them on fire and exploding them. Awesome Android However the fight is interrupted by the return of the Awesome Android, Cain sacrifices himself saying he will fight him while they defeat the Manslayers. Aftermath They do so then regroup with Cain to defeat the Awesome Android who has learned a few new tricks since their last encounter, except defeating Jack's bombs. Which they use to defeat him once more. They then gather ammo and snacks from the Manslayers bodies and from the civilians and begin to rush off exploring more of Symkaria looking for the villain and creator of the Manslayers, the Mad Thinker. Skirmish at the Fort Latveria They eventually locate a Latverian Fort, which is normal as Symkaria has close ties with Latveria, that's been taken over by the villains. And so they barge in guns blazing killing the Manslayers with raw strength. The Mad Thinker However, as the fight comes to a close the Mad Thinker exits the building sad at the destruction of his creations which they made seem easy. He then mocks them and so Hawkeye shoots him in the shoulder with a diamond-tipped arrow and Punisher uses his rifles and unloads two full magazines into his torso killing the Thinker once and for all. Aftermath The Plan Agent Coulson talks to Director Fury about the incidents in Symkaria and how some things don't add up, like how the Thinker's database was deleted manually before S.H.I.E.L.D invaded his Symkarian base and other things, Fury tells Coulson not to worry as it's all apart of the plan.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Thunderbolts Stories Category:Awesome Android Stories Category:Mad Thinker Stories Category:Punisher Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Jack o' Lantern Stories Category:Deadpool Stories Category:Red Hulk Stories Category:Manslayer Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories